New Identity
by GACLuvr666
Summary: Harley flee's the Joker to be with Batman and free herself of his torment and abuse and takes upon the alias of "Dark Jewel". HarleyxJoker, BatmanxHarley, JokervsBatman, Joker Poison Ivy(on/off friends), Poison Ivy and Harley(friends)
1. Chapter 1

Harley sat in the corner of the bedroom quietly with her head placed on top of her knee's which were tucked up under her chin. Her eyes were stained with tears making her mascara and white paint run. Her Harlequin outfit was ripped in many places, blood-stained and dirty proof of yet another one of the Joker's fits of rage. This time it was because Harley had beaten Batman and gotten close to killing him yet again which infuriated him.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "Why can't I be praised for my hard work it's not fair and I tried real hard too" she sniffed. She then remembered the last conversation she had with the Batman.

_**Flashback**_

"_I gotta know bats why go to all the trouble of saving a whiny brat like me who caused you nothing but trouble?" Harley asked innocently her eyes filled with curiosity._

_Batman pulled a pink dress from a brown paper bag "I had a bad day once" he said in a kind voice._

_Harley smiled as he handed her the dress "Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days" she said with a touched look. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips and turned away enjoying the moment. Suddenly she realized how good it felt to get away with kissing him so she threw the dress at Dr. Joan Leland and grabbed Batman's face in her hands and passionately kissed him yet again then smiled afterwards cheekily "Call me" she teased._

_Batman smiled "Don't push your luck" he said pointing at her then walked off but waved a hand goodbye and said "You know where to find me if you have any problems" he said charismatically._

_**Now**_

Harley lifted her head "He was kind of sweet and actually listened to me rather than Mistah J who just ignores me or pushes me away" she said thoughtfully. She then opened her wardrobe and threw everything into her sleepover bag EXCEPT her Harlequin outfit and then escaped through the window but left a rose on her outfit before escaping.

_**At Wayne mansion**_

Bruce was sat in his office doing paperwork and trying to figure out what The Joker was up to next but couldn't help but worry about Harley Quinn and if she was getting the harsh treatment of his brute strength yet again.

"Mr Wayne" Alfred said opening the door slowly with his usual composed expression.

"Yes Alfred what is it?" Bruce said peering up from his paperwork.

"You have a visitor its Miss Quinzelle" Alfred said looking suspicious.

Bruce was shocked but got to his feet and made his way downstairs in a composed state and found her with her bad sitting on one of the lounge sofa's looking nervous "Nice to see you again Quinn" he teased.

Harley looked up and smiled "Same here can we talk it's about Mistah…I mean the Joker" she said quietly bowing her head.

_**12 minutes later**_

Alfred had served tea, cakes and sandwiches for Bruce and Harley as he knew his Master never had time to eat even when he was hungry as he was either buried under piles of paperwork of kicking The Joker's ass. "So Quinn what's this about?" Bruce said suspiciously as he knew Harley's tricks and gimmicks by now and he never said it but Harley was beginning to surpass her Mentor which was why The Joker beat her so much.

Harley bowed her head "You remember what you said to me at Arkham…" she said quietly playing with her fingers nervously.

"Sure what of it?" Bruce said becoming more interested in the topic now as he did care about Quinn's safety even if she was a lunatic at times she was still mentally stable partially.

"I want…I want to join you" she said quietly her voice almost a whisper she was so afraid to say it almost as if the Joker was watching her right then and there.

Bruce was taken aback "What did you say?" usually she would ask him to help her kill the Joker which would end up with her in his arms again and trapped in his world of psychotic torture.

"I WANT OUT!" Harley screamed her eyes filled with tears "I'VE HAD IT WITH HIS SICK MIND GAMES AND HIS CONSTANT ABUSE I'M HIS OWN PUNCHING BAG FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" she wept blinded by tears.

Bruce began to mentally imagine what she went through from day to day and sat next to her placing an arm over her shoulders in a comforting manner stroking her back as she sobbed "She's so small and fragile how can she have possibly survived all his abuse till now" he thought to himself. Bruce tilted her head back and wiped away her tears with his thumb "That's enough now Harley no more tears" Bruce said smiling at her gently.

Harley nodded obediently and stopped crying though she was still scared and worried about how things would turn out "W…What will you do with me Bats will you throw me out?" she asked fearfully. She could go to Red but she was tired of crime and going back to Arkham she wanted a fresh life free of crime.

Bruce shook his head "I'll tell you what you can be my new accomplice Quinn alongside Batgirl ok but NO trouble or I will make you go to Poison Ivy" he said sternly.

"Y…Yes sir" she said nervously then she kissed his cheek timidly "You're an ok guy bats" she said shyly her cheeks red.

"I get that from time to time" he smiled kindly and then took her bag and lead her upstairs to a spare room "There's an on suite bathroom and if you need me I'll be in my study or 2 rooms down and Alfred will be nearby at all times" he said kindly. Then he turned to leave and get some much needed rest.

"Wait Bat's!" she cried suddenly then smiled "Thanks for this I appreciate it" she said gratefully her eyes gentle.

Bruce smiled "My pleasure now if you'll excuse me I'm off to get some rest" he said politely.

After he left Harley collapsed on the bed wearing her white vest blouse and blue mini shorts her hair in their usual bunches "So this is kindness I think I like it" she smiled to herself and fell asleep on the peacefully her head buried in a pillow.

_**At Joker's lair**_

"Pumpkin Pie Daddy's home!" The Joker called loudly but to his surprise there came no answer. He checked his study and the Hyena's pen but she was nowhere to be found "She must be hiding upstairs" he thought to himself. He made his way upstairs and checked the bathroom her usual hiding place where she sulked but she wasn't there he was getting rather annoyed now "Stupid bitch where did she run off to?" he fumed. He then noticed the bedroom door was slightly ajar "Gotcha Harls" he sneered flashing his white teeth his black eyes shining. He slowly opened the door "HARLEY!" he yelled loudly but was stunned at what he saw. The wardrobe was empty and upon the bed laid Harley's Harlequin costume and upon it was a note with a rose. Curiously he picked up the letter and read it and was both hurt and furious at the contents of what he read.

"_Dear Puddin"_

"_I know I tell you I love you every day but I aint sure I can stand this life no more"_

"_You tell me you beat me coz I'm bad and don't obey but I can't help but feel it's coz you HATE me"_

"_I left my outfit for you since you loved it so much oh and take care of the babies for me"_

"_Forever yours"_

"_Harley Quinn"_

The Joker dropped the letter in shock and fell to his knee's shaking unable to believe this was really happening "She's gone…" he laughed nervously. There was a long silence then he yelled "SHIIIIT!" furiously punching the floor.


	2. C2: Rival in love

The Joker sat on the bed grumbling to himself his suit a mess and Liquor bottles littered all over the room. It had been at least a week since Harley had up and left him and he had no idea where she was though he had several idea's what had happened.

The first thought was that she had run off to the weed again to banter on about their fights and yet how much she adored him like she usually did and then return to his side yet again to which they would continue with their twisted relationship.

The second thought was that she had tried going solo and would take out Batman alone which annoyed him as she was getting more skilled in her crime pattern and almost outdid him until he taught her where her place was.

Or she had gone insane and gone on a crime spree to make her feel better about their fights and ended up being thrown in Arkham Asylum again until she broke out yet again and decided to run into his arms again. Little did he know that all of the above where a huge Zero and she had run into the arms of his worst enemy. He sighed heavily "I admit she is an annoying bitch but she sure is a cutie and is great in bed".

_**At Wayne mansion**_

Harley lay on her bed quietly she was still thinking about the Joker but not as much a before she just remembered what crimes they pulled together and all the abuse she received but apart from that it was all a blank the man she had on her mind now was BRUCE WAYNE.

She was wearing a white bathrobe as she had just gotten out of the shower a while ago. Her hair was still wet and covered by a towel; water ran down her neck and across her chest like a raindrop on a window pane. She sighed heavily "Geez this is no good I can't keep mooning over Mistah J I have to forget him and move on I'm with Bats now YEAH I'm a good girl" she reminded herself crossly.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Bruce entered "Need some company?" he said with a kind smile. He had been eavesdropping but would never admit it.

"Sure I could sure use some" she said with a small smile and patted the bed as a sign of acceptance.

Bruce sat next to her on the bed and ruffled her hair "Still trying to get over him huh?" He said kindly as he could understand Harley's feelings at this point as was very supportive in her readjustment to life.

Harley nodded "Yeah but its only coz I can remember all the abuse he gave me and the life of crime I lived" she said sadly.

Bruce tilted her head up "Would you like to change?" he said kindly his eyes gentle.

Harley blushed but tried to remain composed "Sure but how?" she said nervously trying not to swoon.

Bruce smiled "Create a new persona like I did but instead of Harley Quinn the clown how about we bring out your hidden shine" he said playing with a strand of her hair.

_**2 weeks later**_

Batman was standing on a rooftop watching the city with a stern and composed look using his bat binoculars to see far distances. He was leaning on his knees to get a closer look and to remain hidden better

"You see anything yet?" Harley asked curiously placing her hands on her hips.

"Not yet Jewel but we should keep investigating" Batman said straightening up and turning to face her.

Harley had REALLY changed her persona and appearance since joining Batman and actually felt bold and free enough to style her outfit how SHE wanted unlike with The Joker who would manipulate her into wearing HIS ideal clothing.

Her blonde hair was still in its usual bunches but she had a black hairband in with 2 purple glitter diamonds on the left side. She had red lipstick on rather than her usual black or plain pink for a whole new bold appearance.

She was wearing a V front black zip opening corset tube top that ended under her chest with a black lace frill across the top. It was patterned with 3 diagonal lines of purple glitter diamonds on the front. This had been a combination between Bruce and herself as he had suggested the corset as a joke but as per usual she had taken it seriously then suggested diamonds.

Of course she had gloves as they were essential to her clothing but they were uneven on purpose to make her outfit unique. On her left hand she had a black wrist length glove on her right hand with a 1 large purple glitter diamond on the front. Her left glove was also black but reached her upper arm and had medium sized purple glitter diamonds up the side and ended at her upper arm.

On her lower torso was even more revealing and that was where batman usually peeked (next to her chest). She was wearing Black mini shorts that ended under her but with a button fastening and a zip with 2 large purple glitter diamonds on the front either side. One her legs she had fishnet tights that were hidden by her shorts and her knee length high heeled boots which were also patterned with Purple glitter diamonds up the sides.

Harley blinked "What?" she said innocently batting her big blue eyes completely unaware that he was staring at her.

Batman chuckled "I guess that outfit was a good choice after all since it shows all your best parts" he teased.

Harley turned red "You pervert!" she yelled crossly but in secret she had designed this so she could wind his favour and show the Joker that she WAS attractive and he had been holding her back.

Batman grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest "I'm a rumoured playboy remember so your fresh game to me Quinn" he teased kissing her passionately.

Harley was taken aback by the kiss and pulled away and turned away from him embarrassed "T…That was mean" she said quietly.

Batman shrugged "Why isn't that what you wanted?" he said playfully.

"That was my first kiss" she said quietly her eyes tearful.

Batman was shocked "You mean…You and The Joker never…"he began unable to believe his ears.

Harley nodded "It was just sex to him he always received and I never got anything in return apart from abuse and torment" she said tearfully.

Batman wrapped his arms around her "Sorry that was wrong of me Quinn; forgive me" he said sincerely. Before she could answer there was an explosion at the weapons lab downtown "That'll be him now Quinn let's move!" he said sternly.

Harley nodded "He's going to PAY!" she snarled angrily to herself.

_**At weapons lab**_

"Who knew the world could make such delightful toys for such a charming fellow as me" The Joker chuckled. He had to stop himself from saying "Right Harls" or "Baby". It was true it just wasn't as much fun without Harley around.

Suddenly a window smashed and Batman appeared from the ceiling with a fierce frown his eyes sharp and cold. He was tired of the games the joker played placing so many innocent lives in danger.

The Joker grinned wickedly "Oh if it isn't my arch nemesis old batface; How's life for you eh Brucey boy" he jeered.

"Enough games Joker you're going straight to Arkham!" Batman said darkly.

"Really well then time I got serious" the Joker said with a frown then sprayed poison gas at him from his flower and ran off howling with laughter as Bruce choked breathlessly.

"No worries B I got this" Harley said chasing after the Joker furiously.

"Quinn be careful!" Batman yelled loudly as she dashed after her EX lover and boss.

_**In lower labs**_

"Where did that slime ball go?" Harley muttered to herself as she searched intently.

"Up here cutie!" The Joker cried as he kicked her in the back from behind sending her flying into a cabinet so she hit her face. "Aw did that hurt well this will be even more painful!" The Joker sneered edging closer but stopped when Harley turned to face him.

"What's the matter Puddin? Why did you stop?" Harley sneered a devious look on her face. Her eyes gleamed with deviousness as she gazed upon the Joker's look of disbelief.

"No…Harley…It can't be…you left ME for HIM?!" The Joker said in disbelief. His heart and mind were filled with rage, jealousy and heartbreak at the same time.

Harley straightened up and dusted herself off "That's right Joker and its DARK JEWEL now" she said kicking him in the gut and laughed as he writhed on the floor "hurts don't it well you'll feel worse when you picture me with Bats from your cell in Arkham" she sneered.

"H…Harley?" The Joker whimpered fearfully as she pulled a samurai sword from its sheath and raised it above her head a maniacal grin spread across her face. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would kill him.

"JEWEL STOP!" Batman yelled appearing suddenly and panting out of breath.

"No way Bats his time is up he deserves this!" Harley yelled tears welling up angrily.

"If you do you'll just be giving into him and you'll be his minion all over again Harley just let him rot in Arkham instead" Batman panted.

Harley stood still for another 15 minutes then sighed crossly and put away her sword "It's not because of what you said.." she answered crossly "It's coz I want him to suffer like I did" Harley said bitterly.

Batman cuffed Joker and smirked at him "Looks like I won your most prized possession Joker. And the best part is she's outshined you from day 1" he teased.

The joker snarled and glared at Batman "we'll see how long this lasts Batsy but she'll come back…she ALWAYS does" he smirked then burst into maniacal laughter.


	3. C3: Jealousy is ugly

The Joker was still sulking over the fact that Harley had joined Batman and they were all over the News as the title of Batman and his sidekick Dark Jewel take down Clown assassin The Joker. The thought of them ALONE together made his blood boil; Harley was HIS woman and nobody else's he was going INSANE without her if that was even possible.

"How DARE he sink his claws into MY girl" the Joker seethed baring his wide toothed jaws.

"Oh and what will you do about it" Chuckled Poison Ivy enjoying this entertainment. She usually would say that Harley would come around and run back to him in no time but she was also aware of Harley's crush on Batman and although they were enemies he was at least 10 times better for her than the abusive clown maniac she used to date.

"STEAL her back" The Joker said grinning demonically even Ivy felt chills by the rage in his expression.

**_Later_**

The Joker sat in cell irritably throwing knives at Batman's picture to which ever blade hit the caped crusaders face "You'll pay Brucey boy...Harley is MINE!" He snarled angrily. He then smirked as he looked at a clown doll Harley had given him years ago "We'll be together again Harls..." he said clenching it in his fist "Sooner than you think!" he chuckled bursting into demonic laughter like a maniac.

**_meanwhile at Wayne manner_**

Bruce was in the Bat cave thinking over what had happened on the last confrontation with the Joker. The Joker was most likely furious with him for stealing Harley but he was not about to back down he had also been crushing on Harley for a while now and was not about to let her go.

"Thinking about The Joker again Bruce" Harley said from the stairs in a quiet yet sad voice.

"Harley you feeling better know how hard it was for you against the Joker but you did well to contain your anger" He said proudly.

Harley blushed "Well I did it for you Bruce I mean I became Dark Jewel to change myself Y'know".

Bruce turned his chair to face her gazing at her cute cherub face. She was wearing a pair of blue mini shorts, white boots, 2 bunches either side of her head and a white tank top. He gestured to come and sit on his lap to which she obeyed.

"Bruce can I give you a nickname?" she asked innocently.

"Sure just as long as it aint Puddin" he chuckled tickling her chin making her squeal.

"Um Ok how about Honey or cutie pie or even baby?" she said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

"I like where this is going" Bruce chuckled placing his hands on her waist.

Harley placed her arms around Bruce's neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. It was so different from kissing the Joker he was gentle yet rough and was so much deeper than Mistah-J he even kissed her neck which was new to her.

Harley sighed heavily after pulling away from the kiss and turned red "I...I think I love ya Bats" she said shyly.

Bruce was taken aback but smiled twirling her bunches in his fingers "That makes 2 of us" he said smashing his lips onto hers yet again enjoying the taste of her cherry lip-gloss.

**_2 weeks later_**

The Joker had yet again broken out of Arkham and was planning on getting Harley back instead of his usual laughing gas he had placed his flower with sleeping gas but had the usual exploding marbles and guns handy just in case.

He grinned deviously "And now my dear Harlequin you will be mine once more" he chuckled and burst into demonic laughter.

**_In Arkham city_**

Batman and Harley had split up in order to search for the Joker separately. He had gone with commissioner Gordon and the Police to seek out abandoned toy and candy factories.

Harley was alone and in an alley way her job was to check the docks and banks in case The Joker pulled yet another heist "So far so good perhaps I should tell Batsy" she said pulling out her communicator.

Suddenly a cloth gag covered her mouth "Surprise Pumpkin!" a familiar voice sneered to which Harley felt her body grow weak and everything went black.

**_an hour later_**

Harley came to still wearing her Dark Jewel attire but her arms were chained above her head and she was on her knees. Her head was still hazy due to her experience earlier "What...where am I?" she moaned weakly.

"In the old abandoned firework factory honey pie" a familiar sly voice said from the shadows.

Harley clenched her fists angrily snarling "COME OUT CLOWN I KNOW ITS YOU!" she yelled angrily her voice venomous.

The Joker chuckled and appeared from the shadows "Harley so good to see you again but how could you let the Joker tame you" he cooed then backhanded her leaving a red mark on her cheek "And after all my stern training and raising you too what went wrong?" he sighed crossly.

Harley glared at him angrily her cheek swollen from his attack and her eyes filling with angry tears. How DARE he complain when all she had received was abuse from him all these years.

The Joker eyed Harley up and down licking his lips "Although I do like the improvements you made to your costume very sexy" he chuckled his eyes gleaming.

A wave of fear ran down Harley's spine "No stay away from me" She said fearfully yanking her binds but to no avail he just kept coming closer and closer.

The Joker slammed his lips onto her and entered his tongue she tried hard to resist hating this but thankfully he pulled away. He licked his lips while she panted heavily "You still taste as sweet as candy baby" he teased winking at her.

Harley turned away from him shamefully so she wouldn't have to face her creator whom she now despised more than anything "Don't look at him Harls you LOVE Batman now not this creep" she told herself.

"Still waiting for your dark knight to save you" he jeered turning her face towards him so they were inches away from one another "My dear girl nobody is coming to save you" he sneered licking her face.

The Joker pulled down her corset flashing her chest so Harley turned red and yelled in horror "YOU CREEP HOW DARE YOU!" Harley shrieked angrily.

"Just as lovely as ever" the Joker chuckled and grabbed her breasts making her moan "Now Harls you WILL join me again or else!" he said darkly.

Tears welled up in Harley's eyes but she stayed strong "O...Or what you'll kill me?" she said bitterly.

The Joker laughed and then flicked her nipples making her shudder "Nope but I'll make life very unpleasant for you" he sneered his eyes gleaming.

Harley yanked on her on the chains desperately but to no avail they were locked and the Joker had the key "SHIT!" Harley thought to herself.

The Joker could see she was distracted so he shoved his manhood into her mouth and yanked her head furiously and came into her mouth then removed his erect membrane and zipped up his pants "You give such good blowjobs Harls you were wasted on your job at Arkham good thing I scooped you up when I did" he teased cruelly.

Harley bowed her head in shame her face covered in the Joker's cum some she had swallowed only because she had no choice. She felt filthy as if she was betraying Bruce "You bastard!" she snarled angrily and kicked the Joker's knee making him wince in pain.

"Still a fighter I see I always loved that about you" he sneered "But how will you be able to resist me pounding you pussy!" he jeered pulling at her shorts.

**_Suddenly_**

"HARLEY!" Batman yelled bursting through the door and was both enraged and hurt by what he saw.

"Oh if it aint my nemesis the batboy run along now so I can finish my fun with Harley" The Joker sneered.

Harley looked away from bruise her eyes filled with tears and a look of shame on her face unable to face him.

"She really was mine Batman and that will never change!" The joker yelled pressing a button so a firework was aimed at Harley and was lit.

The Joker fled while Batman began to quickly unchain her to which he narrowly missed the rocket but his cloak tore but it was worth it saving Harley.

Harley said nothing she was just trembling on the floor sobbing curled up in a ball all he could make out was "I'm sorry".

**_At Wayne manor_**

"How's Harley Alfred?" Bruce asked in concerned tone she had barley spoken to him since he abduction.

"She's still in shock she'll need a few days rest to recover" Alfred said solemnly.

**_Harley's room_**

Harley was curled up in the shower sobbing loudly as the water cascaded down her body like a waterfall. She felt so UNCLEAN after what the Joker did to her yet she had actually ENJOYED it a little.

"THAT SICK BASTARD!" she sobbed tears spilling over rage and fury filling her mind "I'll NEVER forgive him NEVER!" she said fiercely.

Suddenly the shower door opened and Bruce appeared looking solemn his eyes pained yet gentle. It hurt to look at her after what had happened but he still LOVED her no matter what.

"Don't look at me I'm TAINTED and FILTHY!" Harley sobbed backing into the corner tearfully.

Bruce grabbed her and held her close to him water pouring over him "NEVER will you be anything but beautiful Harley he's the one who's tainted" he said stroking her hair.

"B...But he!" she sobbed but Bruce slammed a kiss onto her lips making her forget what she was saying.

"Your my precious Jewel Harley remember too perfect for anyone to touch not even him!" he said stroking her hair and breathing in her sweet smell.

"BRUCE!" Harley cried and wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him then lowered herself onto his crotch "Help me forget wash away his touch...PLEASE!" she begged her eyes filled with tears.

Bruce couldn't deny her not like this "Of course I will" he said gently and begun thrusting himself inside of her making her cry out in lust. The room was filled with moans, steam and passion to which Alfred was thankfully not around to hear any of this.


	4. C4: Reminders of the past

Harley and Bruce were at a restaurant enjoying lunch together as a couple trying to relax and forget about the crime and villains in their lives.

"Wow Bruce this place is amazing" Harley giggled gazing around the room in awe. She had never been somewhere so posh unless it was for a heist.

Harley had decided to wear a black sleeveless halter neck dress with a tight waist and a knee length skirt with black netting underneath with matching black heels. She had her hair in curls with a black hairclip at the back. Her makeup was fairly casual just some blush, grey eye shadow, mascara and red lipstick.

Bruce smiled "Glad you like it" he said kindly. He was pleased to see Harley acting like her normal self she had been very upset about the incident with The Joker.

He had brought out one of his usual suits that was casual yet smart. He practically owned the best clothes anyone could wear so anything could be causal to him. He had bought Harley the dress a few days after the ordeal with The Joker to cheer her up.

"Excuse me but I have your food" a waiter said politely. He was average looking but with a boyish charm.

"Thank you" Bruce said politely with a smile.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

"I can't remember the last time I had steak it still taste's as good as I remember!" Harley sighed happily as she enjoyed every morsel.

Bruce chuckled "Glad to see you looking so happy a glum face doesn't suit you" he said pouring them both some wine.

Harley smiled fondly at Bruce "Thanks for doing this I needed it" she said gratefully.

Bruce became serious "Harley of all the people in the world you DESERVE to be happy with what you've been through" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

Harley blushed "Bruce" she said touched by his words.

**_Meanwhile at hideout_**

The Joker sat in his office quietly with some whiskey thinking about Harley and her Dark Jewel outfit. She had looked SEXY for a change instead of just cute but what enraged him was that she had worn it for ANOTHER man "Harley..." he sighed sadly. It was official The Joker MISSED Harley; it just wasn't the same without her around. Her cute face, her beautiful azure eyes, her lovely blonde hair and the way she bounced back no matter what happened.

He would NEVER let her become The Bat's woman she BEONGED to him and was supposed to stay with him and make him feel better about his lousy existence. He picked up his pen and some paper and began writing a letter to Harley and made sure only SHE would read it.

**_At Wayne manor_**

Harley smiled happily as she entered her room she had enjoyed her date with Bruce SO much he was much more of a gentleman than The Joker he never took her on dates he expected her to do EVERYTHING be it housework or cooking.

Suddenly she spotted a letter on the bed with a rose and expected it to be from Bruce and approached it smiling. She opened the letter slowly to which her face fell and her eyes filled with fear.

**_Letter_**

_Dear Harley_

_I hope you enjoyed your little games with Bat-rat because he will be turned to ash if I see you with him again._

_However if you wish to save him you will meet me at the docks at midnight and you will come ALONE and if you even try telling Batsy about any of this you will regret it I assure you._

_Love J_

_xxx_

**_Now_**

Harley crumpled up the letter and flushed it down the loo angrily then pulled her Dark Jewel costume from the wardrobe and set off into the night "How DARE he try and involve Bruce in this he doesn't OWN me anymore I am a free woman!" she snarled.

**_The Dock (12:00pm)_**

Harley stood at the end of the dock walkway cautiously awaiting The Joker. In case he tried to pull any trick she had not only brought her weapons but a pistol with some ammo.

"Well well you made it" A wicked voice said from behind her to which she turned and saw The Joker appear from the shadows wearing his usual grin.

Harley frowned "Ok I'm here now what do you WANT?" she snapped angrily.

The Joker smirked and eyed Harley up and down "I STILL can't get over how sexy you look in that getup" he chuckled.

Harley frowned "Shut up!" she snapped angrily.

The Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him so her back was against his chest. He pulled her arms behind her back tightly and fastened them with some rope "Can't be too careful now can we Harls" he teased nibbling her ear.

"FUCK YOU!" she snapped angrily struggling to get free.

The Joker chuckled "That's it HATE me fight back I love it when you get mad" he jeered his eyes shining wickedly.

"Why did you INVOLVE the Bat if you wanted me?" she demanded angrily.

The Joker's eyes darkened and he grabbed her left breast tightly "Because you belong to ME!" he said angrily.

Harley winced in pain "Stop it...that hurts" she sniffed tears welling up.

"You used to like it" The Joker teased and begun groping her chest with his hand.

Harley looked away in shame she could feel her pussy getting wet but kept quiet knowing he would just tease her more. She HATED that his abuse was making her excited she had PROMISED that she would forget him.

"Resisting me eh that's not good" The Joker teased and then smirked "You always were a slut" he sneered.

Harley's eyes turned dark and she stomped on The Joker's foot causing him to release her to which she jumped away from him "You ASSHOLE!" she raged.

"You can't do much with your hands bound" he said crossly still pissed about her attack.

Harley pulled a hairclip from her hair and unlocked the handcuffs to which they dropped to the ground and smirked "Too bad I come prepared clown".

"Smart girl" the Joker said smirking. The Bat had obviously trained her well but she still kept her wiles from when she worked for him.

"I learned from the best" she said sounding annoyed as she said it. She had praised him and was annoyed at herself for saying such a thing.

The Joker folded his arms and became firm "So WHY did you run to The Bat I thought you hated him?!" he said angrily.

Harley sighed heavily and then gazed at the Joker sadly "I DID but then I got to know him a few times as we talked and then after he helped me so many times I FELL for him" she said smiling sadly.

The Joker glared at her rage filling his mind and jealousy filling his heart "SHUT UP!" he snarled angrily "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT BASTARD!" he raged pulled out his switchblade.

He lunged at Harley with his knife but she flipped over his head and headed for some crates and hid behind one fearfully "Oh Harley where are you?" he called playfully in a dark tone.

Harley felt herself shaking he was SERIOUS about this she had not brought her communicator and was possibly going to DIE at the hands of her creator.

**_At Wayne manor_**

"Harley can I come in?" Bruce said knocking on her door but there was no answer. Feeling worried he opened her door but she was not there but saw a rose on her bed. Funny he had not put that there.

There was a wet note on the floor to which he picked it up and read it and his eyes widened. He clenched it in his fists and then rushed to the Batcave "THAT BASTARD!" he raged angrily.

**_Meanwhile_**

Harley was still hiding behind her crate fearfully "Bats where are you?" she sniffed tearfully.

"FOUND YOU" The Joker said suddenly appearing and stabbed his knife at her to which she dodged but he managed to cut her arm.

Harley fled to the end of the docks but suddenly a bullet hit her in the gut to which she fell to her knees in pain coughing up blood tears spilled over her cheeks with fear.

"Well you put up a fight but now it ENDS Harley come back to me or I kill you" The Joker said darkly with a large grin on his face.

"NEVER!" Harley snapped getting to her feet shakily.

"Suit yourself" The Joker sighed and walked towards her to which she leaned against a crate weakly still in pain. The Joker pulled back on her hair harshly so she was looking up at him and kissed her.

Harley felt tears spill as he did so her body was being tainted by his impurity and darkness once more and she couldn't STOP him. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her chest and she realized The Joker has stabbed her in the lower ribcage.

"Sweet dreams pooh" he sniggered releasing Harley who staggered backwards in pain her body growing weak. He then kicked her in the chest shattered her ribs and damaging her wounds to which she fell into the ocean.

Harley felt herself falling to the water's bottom her world growing dark. This time it really WAS the end and The Joker had been her executioner just like he had always told her.

**_2 days later_**

Harley lay in hospital with fatal injuries, broken ribs and mental scarring after her ordeal with The Joker. She had been close to death when Batman had pulled her from the ocean and he Barbara had informed her that he had ACTUALLY cried.

She peered around her hospital room vaguely it was peach with flowers and get well soon balloons on her bed. She also had some chocolates as a gift from Bruce which she had been sweet of him.

Suddenly she spotted a vase with a single red rose in it she reached for the tag to which it read "_See you soon pooh Love J". _She laughed to herself quietly and smiled "Same to you...Puddin" she said quietly.


	5. C5: Scars that will never heal

Harley was sat in her hospital bed reading a book. She had healed quite a bit from her fiasco with The Joker. Sadly she had received a scar above her heart after he had stabbed her in the ribcage. It was in the shape of a crooked line reminding her of her ordeal and that Joker was capable of killing her.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Ivy entered worriedly. She rushed up to Harley and hugged her tightly. As she clung to her Harley could hear her sobbing quietly.

"Harley...Thank god you're alive" Ivy wept. Her body was shaking as she wept meaning she had been under a lot of stress about her.

"Hey Red" Harley said gently. She was pleased her best friend had come to see her since she got bored being alone.

Ivy pulled away and opened Harley's pyjama top revealing her scar. She frowned fiercely "That heartless asshole" she growled.

"I'm ok Red really" Harley said firmly closing her shirt.

"You could have DIED Harley" Ivy said angrily. Tears spilled over "You're the only person on this earth I care about! Don't you DARE die because of him!" Ivy sniffed.

Harley smiled gently "Red I aint interested in Joker no more I like Batsy" she said blushing a little.

Ivy wiped her eyes "Is he good to you?" she asked suspiciously.

Harley nodded "Yep and I may even consider marriage" she said blushing even more.

Ivy smiled "That's great but won't he start kicking my ass since I'm a criminal and your friend?" she asked.

"About that..." Harley said grinning "Batsy's willing to look past some of your crimes if you promise to keep Joker off my tail" she said firmly.

Ivy smiled Batman was ok when he wanted to be "You got a deal" she said smiling wickedly.

"Thanks Red you're a great friend" she said hugging her tightly.

Ivy stroked Harley's soft blonde hair "Be happy Harley...You deserve a good man" she said gently.

**_Later that evening_**

Ivy unlocked her front door wearily. She had been through a lot emotionally worrying over Harley's condition "I need some tea" she groaned. As she opened the door her face became shocked and angry.

"Hey weed" Joker said darkly. He was sitting at her table with a deadly grin plastered across his face.

"You bastard why are you here?" Ivy snapped venomously. How dare this abusive psycho enter her home in order to find out about Harley.

"I heard you went to visit Harls. How is she?" Joker said curiously in a playful tone.

Ivy folded he arms crossly "She's injured pretty badly and has a scar above her heart..." she glared at him fiercely "...no thanks to you".

Joker frowned "She LEFT me for my enemy you think I'd just look past that!" He hissed angrily.

Ivy was fed up with his bullshit. She slammed the door crossly and sat on a chair backwards "Look here clown Harley stayed with you even though you abused her and never showed her ANY kindness! Now that she's found someone else she can get the happiness she deserved to begin with and what's better is that it's YOUR enemy" she snapped.

"Hey he's your enemy too" Joker snapped.

Ivy smirked "I've been given a deal" she said deviously.

"Like what?" Joker said suspiciously.

"As long as I keep Harley safe from YOU he's willing to overlook my crimes" She jeered her green eyes twinkling.

Joker was filled with rage "He did WHAT!" he snapped.

Ivy got up and grabbed Joker by the tie and dragged him out. As she reached the door she booted him into the dirt "She isn't your property anymore clown! Get used to being alone!" Ivy jeered.

Joker lay in the dirt and pulled himself up crossly. His suit was filthy which angered him further "Just you wait I'll get her back! Then we'll see whose the fool" he snarled.

**_back at Wayne manor_**

Bruce was gazing at an engagement ring he had gotten for Harley. Despite him being her enemy in the past during the time he spent with her his feelings towards her had changed. She was truly an amazing woman and he wanted to share his life with her forever.

"So you're gonna marry Harley" Barbara said from the doorway.

"Yeah...It seems only natural since we've been together for so long I mean she's different from other women" Bruce said smiling fondly.

Barbara was happy he cared about Harley so much but was worried he was digging a hole he wouldn't be able to get out of "What about Joker?" she said firmly.

Bruce frowned "I made a deal with Ivy..." he said firmly.

Barbara's eyes widened in shock. She did trust him but Ivy was a criminal who DESPISED men with every fibre of her being. "You sure that's wise?" she asked firmly.

Bruce nodded "I promised to look past her crimes in return for Harley's protection from Joker" he said firmly.

"Clever..." Barbara said smirking. It was obvious Ivy would agree if it meant Harley was AWAY from Joker and somewhere safe.

"I know" Bruce said smirking. He turned to Barbara and walked towards the door "I'm gonna go visit Harley care to join me?" he asked.

"Sure" Barbara said kindly.

**_Back at hospital_**

Harley was sleeping soundly on her bed. She was dreaming of a life without crime and being able to help others; a gentle smile was spread across her mouth as she slept.

Bruce gazed at her soft cherub face and smiled. She really was a beautiful woman with a heart bigger than most. He took the box out of his pocket and slid the ring onto her finger.

Harley stirred and then opened her eyes slowly "Bruce?" she said wearily. She then looked at her ring finger upon her right hand. Her eyes widened as she saw the silver ring with a heart shaped red ruby in the middle with 2 diamonds either side.

Bruce knelt on one knee "Harleen Frances Quinzelle will you marry me?" he said lovingly.

Harley felt her heart race under her chest. Tears of joy filled her eyes "YES! OH MY GOD YES!" Harley cried clinging to him happily.

From the doorway Barbara was smiling happily a few tears spilling down her cheeks. She was happy for the two of them as they had finally found happiness within each other.

Dick appeared behind her and placed his arm around her shoulder. He was glad his mentor had found a person he loved dearly and was willing to live with for the rest of his life.

But they both knew that when Joker found out he would be past furious. He would hunt Bruce down and kill him for stealing Harley away but they would protect them both without fail.


End file.
